Torune Aburame
was a ninja of Konohagakure, a member of the Aburame clan, and a high-ranking member of the Root. Appearance Except for the lower half of his face, his features were covered by a mask. Glasses were built into the mask obscuring his eyes as is common for the Aburame clan. He wore a short black jacket with red strands hanging over the shoulders, similar to Sai's and his partner, Fū's. This most likely shows allegiance to Root. He also wore a high collared, all black outfit with a red sash around his waist and what appeared to be an apron over his pants, similar to that of Neji Hyūga's. He also carried several pouches with him and wore a pair of black gloves. When first introduced, Torune's appearance was that of a regular Konoha ANBU, complete with a white cloak and mask. Abilities Danzō stated that he and Fū are two of the most-skilled ninjas in Root. Torune is part of the Aburame clan, and like the other members, he is skilled at using insects in combat. However, his bug techniques are rare even among the Aburame. He controls the many nano-sized, venomous insects that covers his body, allowing him to infect anyone with a mere touch.Naruto chapter 475, page 08 Due to this he wears gloves and keeps his skin almost completely covered when not in battle. The insects spread onto the opponent's skin causing severe pain which can potentially lead to death. Torune can call off the insects with a touch of a finger and remove the venom using an antidote. Shikuro Aburame is said to be the only one with an antidote for the insects' venom and the antibodies in his blood to render him immune to the insect's poison, so it is thus assumed that Torune is his son. Like many other Root members, Torune wears a tantō on his back, though he has not yet been seen using it. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc Danzō selects Torune and Fū to escort him to the Kage Summit. Before leaving, Danzō instructs Torune to have some of his men watch Naruto Uzumaki. Once they arrive in the Land of Iron and the meeting begins, Torune comes to Danzō's defence during the Fourth Raikage's outburst and Zetsu's appearance. Zetsu informs them of Sasuke Uchiha's presence, and Fū and Torune try to go and eliminate them. The Raikage goes instead, so they stay with Danzō. When Sasuke arrives at their location they flee. They are pursued by Ao, and Torune carries Fū's body while he deals with Ao. Nearing Konoha, Torune, Fū, and Danzō are ambushed by Madara Uchiha. While Danzō prepares for battle he has them distract Madara. When Fū is caught by Madara, Torune throws a kunai at him, forcing him to release Fū. Fū and Torune try attacking from different angles, hoping that one of them will be able to attack Madara while Madara is attacking the other. Madara sees through their plan but plays along, causing Torune to accidentally infect Fū with his nano-sized, venomous insects. Torune cures him, but Madara quickly sends them both away with his space–time technique. At the last moment, Torune is able to infect Madara's right arm, forcing him to remove it. Shinobi World War Arc Torune was later released by Madara, who held him and Fū captive under a genjutsu. However Torune quickly has his neck snapped by Madara shortly after being freed. He is brought back to life by Kabuto as a demonstration of the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique. Kabuto then plants a talisman inside Torune's head and binds him to his will. When Kabuto departs, he seals Torune in a coffin, which then vanishes.Naruto chapter 520, pages 09-14 Trivia * When chapter 455 was first published in Weekly Shonen Jump, Torune's eyes are visible. This is corrected in later chapters and the tankōbon version of chapter 455. References